According To Plan
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: Kid meets the man of his dreams, and everything seems to be going according to plan. Or so he thinks.
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa!

When I first read this one-shot on pixiv, I was instantly hooked! Hope you guys will love it too~~~ *winks*

Alrighty~ Here we go!

Original fic (pixiv,net/novel/show,php?id=5158890) Replace all commas with full stops~

* * *

**ACCORDING TO PLAN: PROLOGUE**

**XxXxXxX**

It was the first time I experienced love at first sight.

They said it would feel like getting shocked by high voltage electricity, and they were right.

I truly felt the pull of destiny.

A part of me was also glad. This would be the end of my days sleeping around with strangers.

But the man I had fallen for came with a story I never could have imagined.

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)


	2. Part 1

Heyhey!

Lol the oneshot chapter's too big, so I decided to split it into 2 (maybe 3). So this will be a short multi-chapter story!

Enjoy!

Original fic (pixiv,net/novel/show,php?id=5158890) Replace all commas with full stops~

* * *

**ACCORDING TO PLAN: PART 1**

**XxXxXxX**

23 years old, engineer, homosexual. That was Eustass Kid.

Of course, he doesn't advertise that last descriptor a lot, except to fend off girls who try to chat him up at bars.

He'd long since come to terms with the fact that life as a homosexual can be tough, and since his university days, he'd done his best to avoid attending drinking parties and such. Kid knew that he was good-looking, which wasn't really the best thing to be when it meant women won't leave him alone.

It didn't help that he had almost no chance of meeting anyone like him. Most of the guys who regularly attended drinking parties were only there for the chicks. Kid had learned through bitter experience that barking up the wrong tree led to truly undesirable consequences.

Even when he occasionally visited gay bars, he'd never met anyone he really liked. Left without a choice, he would frequently pick up a random stranger for a night of emotionless sex. Or that was the intention, for luck was never on Kid's side. His one night stands were more often than not the clingy type. Despite making sure that they agreed on sex and only sex, the men would often spout phrases like "Don't leave me", or "Be mine", come morning. He even had the wonderful experience of being stalked once (and had to embrace Killer right out in public in a desperate attempt to get the guy to give up and leave.

Of course, Kid still dreamed of true love, despite the nagging worry that the right guy did not exist anywhere in this world.

"So? What's the right guy look like?"

"Well, he'll be tall, but slightly shorter than me. I'd like him to be really slim, with dark hair and shapely eyes. I don't mind if they're a little droopy. He'll be the silent type, with a low soothing voice and slight dangerous air. And he must be drop dead gorgeous."

"Give it up. No one in real life is like that."

His old friend Killer's words stung, but Kid knew his blonde pal was just trying to help him. Yes, he knew his dream guy was just that, a dream, and it would take nothing short of a miracle for him to meet someone like that.

But he stubbornly held on to the belief that someday, the miracle might just happen. And it was with that mindset that Kid courageously attended a boys-only drinking party that night.

It was 10 minutes till the agreed meeting time. There were to be six of them that night, but Kid and Killer were the only ones there. The main organizer of the gathering had promised Kid that he wouldn't regret coming tonight, a phrase that Kid had been betrayed by too often. He was determined not to get his hopes up tonight, but he couldn't stop the tiny speck of anticipation resting at the back of his heart.

Soon, the others arrived and the drinking started, though one of the seats remained empty. The party organizer grabbed his phone and put out a call, most probably to find out where his missing friend was. Half listening to the conversation, Kid gathered that the last member of their party had just finished work and was rushing over.

"I just called Law. He told us to start drinking first."

"Then let's begin. Who wants some beer~?"

Law. Turning the name over in his mind, Kid tried to imagine what this man whom his friend was trying to match him with looked like, as he clinked glasses and downed his first beer with the others. As it was a boys-only gathering, there were no girls to impress, and everyone was relaxed, taking time to enjoy their drinks and chat about the old days. It was a good thing for Kid, as he could truly be himself, without feeling the need to conceal his sexuality and mingle with any females.

"...Looks like it's a miss this time too."

"Oh, shut up. There's still one more guy coming."

Kid clucked his tongue in annoyance at Killer's urging. His mind was already set on failure tonight, and he just wanted to enjoy the alcohol, good food and sharing silly stories with the other guys, but the blonde seemed insistent that he not give up. Kid decided that should the last guy not meet his expectations when he eventually turned up, both Killer and the party's organizer would be receiving a lovely punch to the face.

For now, Kid allowed himself to enjoy the group's company, and an hour quickly passed. However, Kid was annoyed to find that his anticipation had only grown with the passing of time, and he was more than ready to meet the last member of the party. What if he really hit the jackpot? What if it was a totally hopeless case? With endless scenarios running through his brain, Kid downed his third beer. Just then, the party organizer's phone chimed out with an incoming message, and he happily announced to the group that Law would be reaching the bar very soon.

Watching the man get up and make his way out the bar's entrance to pick Law up, Kid ordered another beer from the waiter. So Law was finally arriving. Slight anxiety pulled at Kid's mind, but was overwhelmed by anticipation. With no beer to keep himself busy, Kid stuffed his cold hands deep into the pockets of his down jacket, trying to warm them up as he waited.

Moments later, the entrance doors slid open, accompanied by bright greetings of welcome from the waiters. Kid's friend entered the bar first, a huge grin on his face. Then, Law entered the bar.

Kid was in the midst of receiving his new mug of beer from the waiter, but a single look at Law's face stopped him as he stood up abruptly from his seat.

It was jackpot.

No. It was more than that. The man walking towards their table was everything Kid had imagined his dream guy to be like.

Tall, but shorter than himself. A slender body with long shapely legs and an almost impossibly tiny waist. Short spiky black hair that appeared a mysterious blue under the bar's low lighting. Slightly droopy amber eyes above thin lips. Tattoos on his fingers and running up his arms giving him a dangerous air. And his voice...

"...Sorry for being late. I'm Trafalgar Law."

...Bingo. A low and sultry voice. Kid felt like drowning.

This was bad, really bad. This was it. He had felt his body getting shocked by high voltage electricity, just like they said would happen when one falls in love. His heart was racing, his throat dry, his mind unable to form coherent thoughts.

"Oi, Kid. Why are you standing?"

"...Huh?...Oh, oh... Sorry, I was just... going to the washroom..."

Kid screamed at his mind to calm down as he numbly made his way to the washroom. Standing before the mirror, he took a few deep breaths as he stared at his reflection. His face was red, almost like his hair, and he knew it was not because of the alcohol.

Lightly pinching his cheeks with his shaking hands, Kid muttered to himself as he proceeded to fix his hair in the mirror. His heart refused to slow down its frantic beating, and Kid berated himself for acting like a hormonal teenager.

"...You must be kidding me."

But he knew. This was love, the incurable disease that plagues all humans. He'd never experienced love at first sight before, and he had no idea how he was going to respond. Having finished with his hair, Kid looked in the mirror once again. The flush on his face was still there, he had no choice but to blame it on the alcohol should anyone ask later. He knew he was spending way too long in the washroom, and giving his cheek another pinch, he left the washroom and returned to his seat.

"Hey, Kid! What took you so long?"

"Yeah. Were you masturbating in there?"

"Of course not, idiot! Shut up!"

Glaring at the laughing guys, Kid grunted in disapproval as he sank back into his seat, reaching out for his drink.

"...Huh? Where's my beer?"

It was gone. Glancing around the tabletop, Kid spotted his mug in the hands of none other than Mr Jackpot. Sensing Kid's stare, Law looked at him and gave him a winning smile, before raising the mug and taking a sip.

"...So innocent..."

"...? What?"

Shrugging off Killer's query, Kid shook his head before calling the waiter over to order another beer. Law's actions were really too innocent, almost cute, and Kid doubted that the man had willfully snitched his drink.

"Law, that's Kid's beer you have there, you know?" the party organizer commented with a smirk.

"Huh?... Oh..."

Law lowered the almost empty mug onto the table, before leveling a guilty look at Kid. The redhead felt his face heat up.

"Anyway, you started drinking without toasting anyone. That's bad manners, you know?" the organizer continued to tease Law.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"No worries, it's no problem," Kid hurriedly cut in to reassure Law, who looked so guilty like he was about to burst into tears.

Just then, the waiter brought over a new mug for Kid, and the group did a proper toasting this time.

As the night wore on, a group of women who were having their own drinking party at the neighboring table joined in at their table, and it was soon apparent that they were attracted by Law.

"Which one of us do you like?" "None of you."

"What do you work as?" "A surgeon." "How exciting! Do you really do operations?"

Kid soon concluded that Law was either really innocent and naive, or totally absorbed in himself, as he happily regaled the girls with grotesque details of the surgeries he'd conducted that day. However, it all served to deepen his interest in the other man.

Taking his time to observe Law, Kid was intrigued at how Law's looks seemed in such contrast with his personality. Those striking tattoos, that little pink tongue darting out to lick along the rim of his mug, those long eyelashes, that breathy voice. Kid was sure that Law was no virgin, despite his naive actions so far, which only made him want to bed the man even more. He wanted to dominate Law, make him his, fuck him until his hole was dripping with cum and he was begging for Kid to stop.

"...Kid! What are you planning?" Killer's voice suddenly cut through his fantasies.

"Huh?! What?!"

"You never zone out unless you're planning on doing something crazy, am I right?"

Unable to form a satisfactory reply, Kid downed the rest of his beer in a single gulp. Yes, he was just imagining a slutty Law shamelessly riding his dick. Letting out a sigh, Kid rested his eyes on the surgeon, who was sitting across from him and nursing a high ball. Watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed his drink wasn't helping, and Kid had to tear his eyes away, trying to think of a safe topic to strike up a conversation with the man.

Another hour passed, and Kid still remained unsuccessful in his attempts to engage Law in small talk. Soon, the other guys decided to leave, and though Kid invited them to visit another bar in hopes to prolonging his time with Law, everyone declined as they all had work early the next morning. In the end, Kid resigned himself to fate as he sighed, making plans to head home as well.

"...Are you going home already?"

That breathy voice sounded behind Kid, and he turned around to see Law standing at the entrance to the bar.

"Yeah, I guess... It's my off day tomorrow so I can stay out late, but since Killer and the rest need to leave, I guess I'll just head back if no one's free..."

Kid left the unspoken invitation hanging, hoping with all his might that his plan would work. That Law would be free, and he would offer to join Kid for a few more drinks.

"...Would you like me to join you?"

Yes, yes! Resisting the urge to shout and do a victory dance, Kid settled with a smile.

"Is that alright? Don't you work at the hospital? If you have work tomorrow..."

"It's my off day tomorrow too. And I'd like to make it up to you for stealing your beer earlier in the evening... May I?"

"...Of course. Let's go. I know of a great place nearby."

Grabbing Law's arm, Kid guided his dream guy out into the bustling city.

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)


	3. Part 2

Enjoy!

Original fic (pixiv,net/novel/show,php?id=5158890) Replace all commas with full stops~

* * *

**ACCORDING TO PLAN: PART 2**

**XxXxXxX**

Of course, the great place nearby was a gay bar Kid frequented. The main reason why he liked the place was because it wasn't swarming with perverted old men and clingy boys in thick makeup trying to hook up with each other, unlike many other typical homosexual establishments he knew. Through previous experience, Kid knew this was the best place to meet other people like him. People who would lend a sympathetic ear to his troubles and share in his pains. And now, it would be the perfect spot for him to get to know Law better.

"Look. There it is."

Having led the other man through several alleyways off the main street, Kid now guided Law some ways down a narrow street. Soon, they stopped before an old wooden door under a forlorn-looking neon sign advertising the bar's name. Sliding the door open, Kid allowed Law to enter before himself. The bar's interior featured vintage decor, with old-style lighting and sofas dotted about the room. A counter ran along the length of the bar, and soft 70's American club music played from hidden speakers.

"...Nice place."

"I know."

Kid was quietly glad that Law sounded impressed; he was afraid that the beauty would find the place a tad too shoddy. Moving to his usual seat at the counter, Kid pulled out a bar stool for Law right next to himself.

"I'm getting a gin and tonic. You?"

"...I'll go for a rum and coke."

The barkeeper came over to greet Kid, and the redhead placed their orders with the smiling man. While waiting for their drinks to arrive, Kid took the chance to get a closer look at Law's profile. Under this lighting, the dark shadows under his eyes seemed even deeper, almost like eyeliner, giving him a mysterious, sexy air. And his lashes were really long too. Kid couldn't help but imagine how cute the other male would look like asleep...

"What is it?"

"Huh?!... Oh, it's nothing..."

Embarrassed to be caught staring, Kid tore his eyes away from Law's amber ones. The two sat in silence for a few moments, the redhead keeping his eyes trained on the vinyl record spinning on the turntable behind the bar counter.

"Here, gin and tonic, rum and coke."

The barkeeper placed the drinks in front of them, and Kid noted the sly smirk playing on the man's lips. Leveling a glare at him, Kid silently hoped that the grinning man wouldn't try anything funny as he grabbed his drink and toasted Law.

"I'm paying for this round, ok?"

"No problem... Cheers."

Clinking their glasses together, Kid downed his drink in one gulp, trying to drown out the nervousness and excitement pooling in his gut. Now, he just had to think of a way to talk to Law. Of course, he'd have to think of a way to find out which way Law swung first. But before Kid could come up with anything, the barkeeper spoke up.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you Kid's friend? Or a colleague?"

"No, I only met Eustass-ya today."

"Eustass-ya? What a funny way of addressing him~ You're interesting! What's your name?"

"Oh, this is Trafalgar. I met him tonight during a drinking party..."

The barkeeper's smile grew impossibly wider, his mind no doubt conjuring all the implications that came along with the phrase "drinking party". Kid immediately regretted supplying him with that piece of information. The man knew all about Kid's misadventures and one night stands resulting from past parties, and he probably saw Law the same way, if the look he was leveling at the raven-haired man over the counter was any indication. Kid prayed that he wouldn't say the wrong thing and mess up his chances with Law.

"Mr Trafalgar? What a lovely name! Though that's hardly the only thing lovely about you!"

"Oh... Erm..."

"With such a sweet face, you'd make a great model! You must be really popular with the ladies, huh?"

"Well... I'm not really interested in them..."

"Huh?"

Kid and the barkeeper stared at Law. He wasn't interested in women? Kid felt a thin ray of hope shining through the anxiety clouding his mind, clearing the fog as anticipation and hope took its place. This was it. He'd really hit the jackpot. There could be no mistake.

"...I'm sorry... Is that weird? That I don't really like women..."

Law looked almost guilty as he apologized, probably bothered by the sudden silence. But this was the golden chance Kid had been waiting for all his life, and he pounced on it without further thought.

"It's not weird. I feel the same way too."

"...Huh?"

"I'm gay... So I'm into men."

This was it. It took all of Kid's willpower to maintain a cool facade, and it was fortunate that the barkeeper chose this time to place another gin and tonic before him, from which Kid took a grateful sip. He kept his eyes trained on the drink in his hand, determined not to meet Law's eye as he waited for the man to speak.

"...I see."

"Yeah..."

The silence stretched on, and Kid couldn't stand it any longer. Risking a peek at Law's face, the redhead was shocked to find the beauty watching him curiously.

"So Eustass-ya likes men?"

"...Yeah, that's right."

"Are you interested in anyone at the moment?"

"...Yeah."

You! Kid took another sip from his glass, resisting the urge to shout out his innermost thoughts, though he was sure the answer showed plain as day on his flaming face. Panic roiled within him, things were not going according to plan. But he was also slightly unsettled by Law's seeming naivety. Did he really not have any clue? Law's next question almost knocked Kid off his seat.

"...Maybe... I'm gay... too...?"

Kid knew such a perfect opportunity would never come by again, and he seized the chance to shift his bar stool towards Law, closing the distance between them.

"Hey Law. Do you feel uncomfortable when I look at you like this?"

"...No..."

Law shook his head, and Kid took this as a cue to place a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

"How about if I touch you like this?"

"...No..."

Kid slid his hand down Law's arm, trailing his fingers along Law's skin until he was holding a cold hand.

"...How about this...?"

"...Not at all..."

Kid was vaguely aware that some patrons nearby had stopped their conversation and were looking at them with curiosity. Lacing their fingers together, he gently pulled Law towards him until their noses were almost touching.

"Are you ok with this?"

"...Yes..."

This was it. This was really it. With soothing jazz music playing in the background, Kid gazed deep into Law's beautiful amber eyes as he took the final leap.

"What if I say that I really like you...?"

"...I'm ok with that too..."

Kid's nonexistent brows shot up before his shoulders slumped. This was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. Kid cursed himself inwardly. He'd been so caught up in the moment that he'd completely forgotten how innocent Law was.

"Erm... Mr Trafalgar?" The barkeeper's voice sounded out tentatively.

"...Yes?"

"You know... Kid just confessed to you, right?"

Still recovering from the shock of Law's words, Kid was thankful for the man's intervention.

"...Confessed? About what...?"

"About love! That was it! Kid just confessed his feelings for you!"

"...Oh."

"What do you mean, oh?!"

Unable to stand it any longer, Kid stood up abruptly from the counter, fully aware that his face was probably as red as his hair. He looked down at a dumbfounded Law, whose face was also slowly turning scarlet as realization sunk in.

Anywhere else, the sight of two blushing men would seem totally out of place, but as this was a gay bar, the patrons who had been witnessing the scene soon started cheering and catcalling.

"How lovely! Are you guys a couple now?"

The barkeeper grinned at Kid amidst the noise, before rummaging in his pocket and digging out a hotel voucher to stuff into Kid's free hand. Kid stared at the voucher, a new plan formulating in his mind at lightning speed, and this time, there was no hesitation as he tightened his grip on Law's hand.

"...Law?"

"...Yes...?"

"You mentioned that tomorrow is your day off, right...?"

"...Yes."

Their eyes both landed on the voucher in Kid's hand. Twenty percent discount for a couple hour's stay, thirty for an overnight booking. Kid gave Law's fingers a gentle squeeze.

"...Wanna go to a hotel?"

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)


	4. Part 3

Enjoy!

Original fic (pixiv,net/novel/show,php?id=5158890) Replace all commas with full stops~

* * *

**ACCORDING TO PLAN: PART 3**

**XxXxXxX**

"...Wanna go to a hotel?"

This time, Kid remembered. Law was naive, he had to be blunt. The beauty looked undecided for a moment, before he gave a small nod.

Kid's brain almost couldn't keep up with such an easy victory, as he dug up some notes and dumped them on the table. He was vaguely aware that he was overpaying for the drinks, but he honestly couldn't care less at the moment. Keeping his hold on Law's hand, he led the other man out of the bar and down various back alleys, finally ending up at the rear entrance of the love hotel whose name was printed on the voucher.

"...Shouldn't we enter from the front door?"

"Nahh, it's much less conspicuous to use this entrance here."

Law looked uncertain until Kid explained how the front desk staff had made a big fuss the last time he tried to bring a man in. It seemed as if the raven-haired man had never realized the negative attention that came with being a homosexual. However, Kid was secretly glad to see no trace of disgust on Law's face. He was definitely going to enjoy inducting Law into his world.

"Alright, here's our room."

The room was small and neat, almost a normal hotel room except for the double bed standing proudly in the middle of the suite, with its garish purple satin covers.

Noticing how Law stood hesitantly at the door, Kid pulled the beauty inside, waving him off to the bathroom to take a shower. The sight of the other man looking so lost almost made Kid want to smile, but he resisted the urge as he grabbed a bathrobe from the cupboard and handed it to Law. He desperately wanted to take a shower with the smaller male, but he ignored the notion. His plan was working perfectly. There was no rush, showering together could come later.

"...Eustass-ya, will you join me?"

But Law's uncertain request through the slightly ajar bathroom door blew all of Kid's resolve away. Of course he would join him, it would be plain bad manners not to when the man had asked so nicely.

Stripping to his boxers at lightning speed, Kid grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. Law stood with his back to the redhead, already stark naked, his slender back lined with lean muscle and decorated with a large tattoo. As he turned around, Kid's eyes fixed onto the heart-shaped tattoo adorning his chest, and wondered once again at the utter contrast between Law's looks and his personality.

"...What are you staring at?"

"You... You're beautiful."

It was true. If Law was a porn star, he'd surely become a millionaire just by making adult videos. He was just that sexy, and Kid was sure he wasn't the only guy who wished to push Law onto the ground and fuck him until he cried for mercy. It was a dangerous charm he possessed, one that could make any man go crazy.

"W-what do you mean...?"

"I'm serious... You're really beautiful, Law..."

Closing the distance between them, Kid reached out a hand to trace along the tattoo on Law's chest. The man's skin felt hot under his fingers, covered with a thin sheen of sweat from spending the night out barhopping. Law giggled under his touch, obviously ticklish, and the sound snapped Kid out of his thoughts. Drawing away from the shorter male, Kid stepped out of his boxers and into the shower stall, eager to drench himself in cold spray before his dick embarrassed him.

"...The room's quite tiny, but this bathroom is really spacious," Law commented as he followed Kid into the shower stall.

"I guess... Erm, it's really your first time here?"

"No, I've stayed in other hotels before... But not at this one, if that's what you were asking..."

Kid's ego blossomed at the realization that Law had probably never visited a love hotel before. His innocence was truly a dangerous turn-on, and Kid mentally reminded himself to calm down.

As he watched Law soap up his body, Kid felt a small thought nagging at the back of his mind. Focusing on it, the niggling worry soon surfaced itself. Throughout the entire evening, Law had never once shown a shred of embarrassment or shame. They'd met only a few hours prior, and the man was already inviting Kid to take a shower?

Much as he reveled in the fact that Law was obviously attracted to him, Kid felt his unease growing as he slowly analyzed the night's events. Most troubling was Law's naive invitation for the both of them to shower together, and Kid came to the unsettling conclusion that this wasn't the first time the shorter male showered with men he hardly knew. Or maybe he was used to being naked around strangers? Or maybe he was just putting up an innocent front, when he was actually a total slut...?

"Eustass-ya."

"Huuh whaa-?!"

Jerked out of his thoughts, Kid noticed that Law had already finished with his shower, and was donning the bathrobe. His short dark hair dripped with moisture, the droplets sliding down his neck along his tanned skin. Kid swallowed at the erotic sight.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing... Just thinking about... stuff."

Like whether you're an innocent virgin or a devilish whore.

Stepping out of the shower, Kid shrugged on the other bathrobe. Just as he was securing the robe's knot, he felt Law's small hand grab onto his and pull him in the direction of the bed.

"Come on, don't think so much. Let's go to bed."

Kid's jaw almost crashed to the ground at Law's bold suggestion. Was this some veiled invitation for a night of hot sex? At this point, Kid could no longer hold back his lust. This was it; their precious first night together.

"...?! Eusta-!"

Using his weight, Kid grabbed Law's shoulders and pushed the smaller male down onto the bed.

"...Law..."

Kid ran his hands over the tattoo on Law's chest, before reaching upward to cup the man's face for a kiss. He started out slow at first, showering numerous chaste kisses on the other's lips. Opening his eyes, he met Law's shocked gaze as the raven-haired male blinked in confusion, and the action was so cute that Kid couldn't stop himself as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Law's mouth.

Law moaned as Kid's tongue ravished his mouth, his fingers scrabbling uselessly against the redhead's bathrobe before balling into fists and hitting against his shoulder. Starved for air, Kid decided to show some mercy and lifted his lips from Law's, looking down at the panting man beneath him.

Law was frowning, his cheeks flushed as he fought to calm his breathing. Kid licked his lips at the sight, before burying his face in Law's neck and moving his hands to toy with his nipples.

"Aah...! Hey, Eustass-ya...!"

"Hmm...? What is it...?"

"Weren't we... going to sleep...? Why are you... doing this?!"

For a moment, Kid's mind came up blank as he tried to process Law's words. Wasn't he the one who suggested they had sex?

"Oi oi... You were the one who wanted this. Didn't you ask me to come to bed with you?"

"Yes! So why aren't you sleeping?!"

"Why would I want to-... Oh..."

Oh.

Belatedly, Kid realized that his idea of "sleeping" was not what Law had in mind. The desire in his belly shriveled and died in an instant.

"...Wait... Law... Tell me, what did you mean by sleeping?"

"Of course I meant sleeping! Is there another meaning to the word that I'm not aware of?!"

Kid saw his vision grow black. He could feel a vicious headache coming on, and for a moment, he almost gave in to the darkness. Heaving himself off Law, the redhead settled on the edge of the bed, dropped his head into his hands, and let out a deep sigh. Law's innocence honestly scared him, and he knew he couldn't win this.

"...Law? Do you even know... what sex is...?"

"Huh...? Yeah, I guess..."

Of course he would. This man was a surgeon, after all. He had to have learned about it some time during his education.

"You mean gender, right?"

Kid felt like crying. He was in love with a sexy doctor who had no idea what sex meant. Did this guy receive his license to practice through bribery? Or was sex really not a part of his syllabus in med school? Kid was utterly baffled.

"...But Law... You were... kissing me back, right?"

"Yes... Well, my stepfather and I do that all the time."

"Huh?!"

"We always shower together too."

"That too?!"

A father kissing and bathing with his adult son?! That was -definitely- not what Kid imagined a normal family to be like. But it still didn't explain why Law had no idea what sex entailed. Come on, his body was full of tattoos. How could a punk like him be so clueless?! Kid felt his world dissolving into chaos.

"...I guess... You must think I'm weird..."

"...Huh...?!"

Kid lifted his head at the sound of Law's trembling voice to see a self-deprecating smile on the other's lips, his eyes brimming with tears.

"...You must think I'm disgusting... An adult acting like this...!"

Kid couldn't bear to hear any more as he swept Law up in his arms, holding the other tight. Letting out a gusty sigh, he felt the smaller man bury his face in his shoulder as the redhead gently stroked his dark hair. Slowly, Law's trembling ceased.

"I don't think you're disgusting. I was just... shocked..."

"...Eustass-ya...?"

Kid patted Law on the back as if he were a young child, before gazing deep into those lovely amber eyes. He felt a rush of love and protectiveness over the other male, all previous traces of lust gone.

"In fact, I still like you very much."

"...Huh?"

"It was love at first sight. I've never really loved anyone before, but I knew I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. And I just want to make you mine."

Tightening his hold on Law's slender body, Kid let his feelings take on the form of blunt words. Yes, Law was naive, he had to be blunt. That was definitely the most important lesson he'd learned that day from the dark-haired male.

"I love you, Law."

"...Eu-... Kid..."

Kid felt an intense warmth envelop him as Law spoke his name, and before he knew it, Law had sealed their lips together. It was awkward, like a teenager stealing a kiss from his date on prom night.

"...I thought you were used to kissing with your dad?"

"...But this... is different... right?"

Law pouted as he drew away, his cheeks dusted pink as he glared at Kid. The sight was so cute that Kid pulled the man towards him again, gently embracing Law and guiding them both down onto the bed.

"...Kid, are we sleeping...?"

"Yeah... We'll worry about the other stuff later."

Yes. Things might not have worked out according to Kid's plan, but he somehow knew that tonight was truly special, and it was a surprise to realize that he was perfectly alright with not fucking Law now. Here was his dream guy, a precious virgin no less, who returned his feelings wholeheartedly. Someone so thoroughly innocent, with no knowledge of sex, with a seemingly shady family to boot. Such things just didn't happen everyday.

Kid found himself looking forward to taking his time to unveil this enigma known as Law. Both figuratively and physically, of course.

"Goodnight, Kid."

"Goodnight, Law."

Kid fell asleep smiling, thoughts of the beauty in his arms dominating his mind.

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)


	5. Epilogue

Enjoy!

Original fic (pixiv,net/novel/show,php?id=5158890) Replace all commas with full stops~

* * *

**ACCORDING TO PLAN: EPILOGUE**

**XxXxXxX**

It was 2:30 a.m. in the morning. Trafalgar Law woke, smiling as he caught sight of Kid's blissful sleeping face.

"...Eustass-ya, you're so cute..."

Law wanted to grab his mobile phone and snap a picture of the sleeping redhead, but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to risk the shutter sound waking the other man. Gently reaching out a hand, he frowned as he stroked fingers through Kid's soft scarlet hair.

"...Did you really think a doctor who knows nothing about sex exists...?"

Of course, Law knew what sex meant. He'd had plenty of experiences with both men and women over the years, after all, though the part about him kissing and bathing with his stepfather, Doflamingo, was true. By all accounts, Law was no stranger to homosexuality; in fact, he reveled in it.

Their meeting might have felt like a miracle to Kid, but in truth, it had all been part of Law's plan.

It all started with he brought his beloved car in for servicing after it popped a tire, and he caught sight of Kid working at the garage. At that moment, he had felt as if his body was shocked by high voltage electricity. For the first time in his life, Law felt the insatiable urge to own someone, to make the man his.

Yes, Law was the first one to fall.

Since then, Law had done all he could to gather information on Eustass Kid. It was during this time that he most enjoyed the power and influence Doflamingo wielded, since it got him Kid's age, job description, home address, list of friends, and most importantly, the fact that he was gay like himself. Law remembered the euphoria he felt when he first heard that last piece of intel.

After that, it was a simple matter of getting to know Kid's friends, building up a close relationship and getting himself invited to that fateful drinking party. Him being late and accidentally snitching Kid's beer was just an act staged for Kid's benefit. With much help from the eager friend, of course, who was willing to do anything to see his redheaded pal get hitched.

In fact, the innocent act he displayed had not really been part of his plan. Over the years, Law had learned that the best way to get clingy females off his back was to act naive. No woman wanted to date an immature man, no matter how good-looking he might be. So that was the strategy he'd automatically employed when the group of women joined their party, and the fact that it seemed to turn Kid on was an unforeseen but welcome bonus.

And so began the act of Trafalgar Law, innocent virgin. Throwing himself into the role, Law waited for a chance to get them alone, and was secretly glad that the bar Kid eventually brought him to wasn't one he usually frequented. Anyone who knew him would immediately ruin his plan, after all.

When Kid confessed his love, Law's heart shook. He'd never expected such a straight confession, or for Kid to fall for him that quickly. At that moment, he wanted to laugh and embrace the redhead, but he resisted the urge, keeping to his role. Pretending not to understand Kid was the hardest thing that night, when all Law wanted was to embrace the man and kiss the life out of him.

Then, it was to the love hotel for their first night together, and that was when things started to stray from Law's plan. Kid was more considerate and thoughtful than Law had ever imagined. The dark-haired man knew that there was a risk in keeping up his pretense of naive virgin, but he had never thought that Kid would actually end the night with a mere kiss.

However, that was something new he learned about Kid. According to his intel, Kid was a man used to emotionless one night stands, but to experience firsthand the redhead's gentleness and consideration was overwhelming for Law. Eustass Kid was not a hungry hound, but a sweet sheep in wolf's skin. The thought that he was probably one of the rare few to witness this side of Kid filled Law's heart with the utmost satisfaction.

But Law's body remained unsatisfied tonight. He felt his face heat up as he imagined how Kid would teach his "innocent" lover about sex. The redhead would surely take his time, doing his utmost best to map Law's body and find all his pleasure spots. He imagined Kid making love to him gently, the man's porcelain skin flushed red with effort and shining with sweat. Law felt heat rushing to his groin at the thought.

He would have to be careful. All the techniques he'd learned over the years to bring pleasure to men must not be revealed so soon. For now, he'd have to settle for awkward kisses and hesitant embraces.

Law cupped Kid's face with trembling hands, before reaching up to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"...I'm sure we'll have so much fun together, Kid..."

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)


End file.
